


Creepy Roomies | IT Fic

by WritingEngine



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Feral, Gay, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Multi, but like you named them and already got attached so they be your babies now, but then you see them, feral rat babies in a ratty feral household <3, they be babies, they be babies <3, they're like the rats (or roaches) in your house that you don't notice at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/WritingEngine
Summary: When the creepy yet maternal-like Dancing Clown buries himself under the grounds of where the Neibolt House stands, the Neibolt kids have no urges to go lurking and killing people to feed their mother. Now, they just live their lives(?) in the house they were made in, along with two close-enough parental guides - Neibolt Patrick and Neibolt Patricia.
Relationships: Neibolt Ben/Neibolt Beverly, Neibolt Bill/Neibolt Mike/Neibolt Stan, Neibolt Eddie/Neibolt Richie, Neibolt Georgie & Neibolt Bill, Neibolt Patricia & Neibolt Kids, Neibolt Patrick & Neibolt Kids
Kudos: 7





	Creepy Roomies | IT Fic

**Author's Note:**

> If you think their names aren't Nill, Nev, Nan, Nichie, Ned, Nen, and Nike, you're wrong.  
> Patricia would be Patty, and Patrick would be Pat. (But like no one can really stop the kids from calling them both the same nickname tbh)

**April 13, 2020**

**8:36 AM**

**_Patrick_** _has added **Nill, George, Neddie, Nen, Nichie, Nan, Nev, Nike,**_ _and **Patty** to the chat_

 **George:** ooooooh I like this!

 **Nev:** what the shit is this?

 **Patrick:** Watch your fucking mouths, kids

 **Patty:** You're Not Exactly A Good Influence Either, Pat.

 **Nev** **:** hah suck it pat

 **Patty:** Don't Think I've Forgotten What You Did Last Week, Nev.

 **Nev:** ): no fair

 **George:** what did miss nev do last week?

 **Nev:** nothing!

 **Nen:** she stole my heart >:(

 **Nev:** lmao yeah I forgot I did that

 ** _Patrick_ ** _has changed the chat name to **Creepy Crawlies**_

_**Nike** has changed their name to **Birb Bitch**_

**George:** I'm not creepy :(

 **Nev:** you scared billy into thinking you grew your arm back kid

 **Nill:** Yeah! >:V

 **Birb Bitch:** can you guys shut the fuck up so I can do my job.

 **Nan:** you forgot a question mark.

 **Birb Bitch:** haha I forgot a question mark.

 **Birb Bitch:** shut the frick up spiderhead.

 **Patrick:** Why do you only swear at us and not at Nan or Nill??

 **Birb Bitch:** caw fucking caw.

 **Patty:** It's Best Not To Question It, Pat.

_**Birb Bitch** has changed **Patrick's** name to **Mama Pat**_

**Mama Pat** **:** Fun

_**Birb Bitch** has changed **Patty's** name to **Papa Patty**_

**Papa Patty:** Aw I Love It!

_**Nill** has changed theirname to **Shark Teeth**_

**Shark Teeth:** Chomp chomp >:V

_**Birb Bitch** has changed **Neddie's** name to **Goopy Gooper**_

_**Birb Bitch** has changed **Nen's** name to **Heart Basket**_

**Goopy Gooper:** i hate all of you

 **Heart Basket:** we know

 **Mama Pat:** We know

 **Shark Teeth:** We know

_**Birb Bitch** has changed **Nan's** name to **Spooder**_

**Spooder:** thank you

 _**Birb Bitch**_ _has changed **Nev's** name to **Jan Embies**_

 **Jan Embies:** haha I like it

_**Nichie**_ _has changed their name to **Smiles**_

**Goopy Gooper:** smiles? that's so fucking dumb

 **Mama Pat:** Leave him alone, Neddie

 **Papa Patty:** Yes. Please Leave Him Alone.

 **Nichie:** :)

 **Papa Patty:** So, Um, Pat.

 **Mama Pat:** What's up Papacito

 **Papa Patty:** What's The Reason For This Chat?

 **Mama Pat:** Well

 **Jan Embies:** we're gonna light the house on fire!

 **Spooder:** we're gonna catch bugs?

 **Shark Teeth:** We're gonna go hiking in the basement!!

 **George:** I WANNA SWIM IN DIRT

 _**Mama Pat** _ _, **Goopy Gooper**_ _, **Spooder** , **Heart Basket** , **Birb Bitch** , and **Papa Patty** are typing..._

 **Smiles:**?

 **Shark Teeth:** I raised him right :)

 **George:** you smell like sewer water >:(

 **Mama Pat:** You also spend most of your bonding time by trying to drown him, lil dude

**Shark Teeth:**

**Shark Teeth:** Let's not talk about bonding time


End file.
